


Сон в летнюю ночь

by Schwesterchen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, No Sex, Wakanda
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: Написано для старбаксного феста валентинок по заявке "Хочу упорос с вакандийским сексом".





	Сон в летнюю ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Полный текст заявки: Торжественная ебля Стива и Баки после разлуки в Ваканде: Стив несёт Баки на руках под водопад, вакандяне кидают им под ноги цветы и поют, как в Короле Льве. Тчалла благословляет их, стоя на самой высокой скале. Вакандяне рыдают от счастья, видя их любовь. Стив трахает Баки на весу, а вакандийские девушки стоят над ними на выступе и давят персики, чтоб их сок лился на Баки, а Стив сразу же слизывал его с Бакиного тела и лица. Чернокожие мужчины бьют в барабаны, из джунглей выходят животные и с обожанием смотрят на совокупляющуюся пару.

– Надо же было так вляпаться… – простонал Стив.  
– Во что ты там уже вляпался? – невнимательно спросил Баки, прислушиваясь к отголоскам пения: по эху можно было вычислить, на каком расстоянии находятся преследователи и в их ли сторону направляются.  
– Я про ситуацию, – Стив грустно пошевелил пальцами босых ног, которыми действительно вполне можно было во что-нибудь вляпаться – уже не фигурально.  
Во время спешного побега из отведенной им хижины обуться он не успел – лишь трусы натянул. Баки, правда, и до белья не добрался, только и смог, что стянуть простыню. И на бегу в нее задрапироваться на манер тоги. Зато, в отличие от Стива, он прихватил сандалии.  
– Черт, приближаются… – процедил Баки. – Пошли отсюда.  
Поддернув простыню, он решительно пошагал по едва заметной тропе. Тропа была здорово заросшей, но Баки лихо размахивал новенькой рукой, которая справлялась с растительностью ничуть не хуже мачете. Стив, вздыхая, брел следом.  
– Не вижу в этом особого смысла, – сообщил он спустя несколько минут. – Они знают эти места получше нас. Дальше границы мы в любом случае не уйдем.  
– Я не против вуайеризма, но всему должны быть пределы…  
Баки яростно рванул очередную толстую зеленую лиану. Лиана возмущенно зашипела и попыталась его придушить. Стиву пришлось вмешаться, и пока они вместе объясняли рептилии, что на обиженных воду возят, торжественный хор зазвучал неуютно близко.  
Отвязавшись от змеи, Баки и Стив бодрой рысцой припустили дальше.  
– Воздух свежеет, – пробормотал Баки. – Скоро выберемся к воде. Там и оторвемся.  
В голове Стива промелькнула тревожная мысль, что, возможно, их не догоняют, а загоняют, но Баки и без того нервничал, поэтому озвучивать эту свою мысль Стив не стал, вместо этого спросив:  
– А что они поют?  
Хотя слух у Стива сейчас был ничуть не хуже, чем у Баки, язык все же давался ему труднее. Набор слов, которые он кое-как разбирал, складываться в нечто осмысленное отказывался.  
– Что-то про слезы какого-то труднопроизносимого божества, – откликнулся Баки, не сбавляя темпа, – под сенью которых две души сливаются воедино… столько раз, сколько звезд в небе. Хрень какая-то, короче. Поднажми.  
Стив послушно поднажал.  
В эту секунду джунгли как-то резко закончились, и беглецы оказались на открытом месте. Ну, как открытом… Коварная тропа привела их в ущелье.  
Справа возвышалась отвесная стена, не очень высокая, метров на пять. Пожалуй, по ней вполне можно было вскарабкаться, если бы вверху не собралась, кажется, вся та половина вакандийского населения, которая не гналась за ними по джунглям. И эта половина тоже пела. И еще била в барабаны.  
Слева была пропасть, не слишком глубокая, но неприятная, с серебряной полосой реки внизу.  
Стив и Баки стояли на карнизе, который вел вперед, к водопаду.  
– Полезем? – Баки кивнул наверх.  
– А они?  
– Ну… – Баки слегка замялся.  
– Нет! – воспротивился Стив. – Они нас приютили, вылечили… Руку, вон, тебе новую сделали.  
– А нам теперь в благодарность только и надо, что устроить публичную оргию, да? – проворчал Баки.  
Впрочем, по тону ясно было, что мысль о том, чтобы кроваво вынести пару десятков радостных, празднично наряженных вакандийцев, его тоже смущала.  
– Прыгать не буду, – буркнул Баки. – У меня на высоту аллергия.  
– У меня тоже, – согласился Стив.  
Сзади запели совсем уж громко, Стив и Баки обернулись и поняли, что возвращаться назад в джунгли – тоже не вариант. Оставался только один путь.  
– Проверим, куда ведет карниз, – выдохнул Баки. – Может быть, там за водопадом какая-нибудь сквозная пещера.  
– Ага, – уныло согласился Стив. – Может быть.  
Стоило сделать шаг, как на голову ему шлепнулась охапка цветов. И это, как оказалось, было только начало.  
Цветы и целые венки сыпались сверху весь путь. Цветы были алые и увесистые. Какие насекомые в них прятались, Стив старательно пытался не представлять. Кроме цветов, сверху сыпались советы, содержание которых Стив разбирал еле-еле, но даже от этой малости пламенел ушами не хуже цветов. Из-за густого ковра колючих стеблей, острых листьев и мокрых лепестков путешествие по узкому карнизу сделалось еще экстремальнее. Пару раз венки так неудобно подворачивались под Стивовы босые ступни, что рисковали из свадебных переквалифицироваться в погребальные.  
– Может, тебя на руки взять? – предложил Баки, когда Стив напоролся на особенно задорно торчащий шип.  
– Угу, то-то зрители порадуются.  
Водопад был совсем близко. Цветы падали. Вакандийцы пели. Барабаны гремели. В вышине, чуть сбоку от спадающей с выступа воды, стоял на каменном языке Т’Чалла в костюме Черной Пантеры и так четко и громогласно благословлял гостей на крепкую и жаркую любовь, что даже Стив, к своему вящему ужасу, все понял. И мысленно задался вопросом, с каких пор его личная жизнь превратилась в порнографический хоррор с туземным колоритом.  
Как ни странно, за водопадом в самом деле оказалась пещера. А еще – стайка стройных вакандийских девушек, которые при виде незадачливых героев тоже затянули песню и с ног до головы обрызгали их липкой сладкой жидкостью, в которой Стив опознал персиковый сок.  
– Это еще зачем? – оторопел он.  
Вопрос был, скорее, риторический, но Баки в самом деле спросил, а девушки хором что-то прочирикали.  
На лице Баки появилось сложное выражение.  
– Это затем, – произнес он каменным тоном, – что тебе теперь полагается взять меня на руки и отлюбить на весу. Попутно э-э-э… слизывая с меня сок.  
– Не люблю персики, – ляпнул ошарашенный Стив.  
– А почему ты меня, а не наоборот? – задумчиво вопросил Баки.  
Девушки, надежно перегородив проход, смотрели. В глазах у них были сердечки, а на губах улыбки – умиленные, выжидательные и немного хищные. Видно было, что вакандийки вот-вот перейдут к более решительным действиям, чем персиковый душ.  
– Что ты там говорил про слезы божества и звезды в небе?  
Стив и Баки переглянулись и приготовились прорываться.  
– Стой! – крикнул Стив в последнюю секунду.  
Баки застыл.  
Из темноты за спинами девушек показались два льва, три леопарда и крокодил. Звери тоже смотрели и тоже с улыбками – умиленными, выжидательными и немного хищными.  
– Стив, ты тоже видишь сердечки в глазах у этого крокодила? – жалобно спросил Баки.  
Стив не ответил.  
Они молча развернулись. Молча взялись за руки. Молча разбежались и прыгнули вниз.

– Приснится же такой бред, – простонал Стив, едва разлепив глаза.  
В хижине, любезно отведенной им Т’Чаллой, было темно, тепло и душновато. Баки, удобно устроившийся у Стива под боком, читал что-то с планшета: экран бросал слабый свет ему на лицо. Чуткий суперсолдатский слух улавливал снаружи звон насекомых, щебет ночных птиц, крики вездесущих обезьян и… далекое пение.  
– Поют, – удивленно сказал Стив.  
– Наверное, опять праздник какой-то, – без особого интереса проговорил Баки. – Хочешь, выйдем послушаем. Я тебе переведу.  
– Да, – сказал Стив. – Конечно.  
И в первую очередь потянулся за обувью.


End file.
